I Was Always Right Here
by Ashiko Tsurugi
Summary: Mirai Trunks x Gohan. Trunks visits Gohan's gravesite after he defeats the androids in his time. (My 2nd DBZ fanfic... R&R) Song fic: Good Friend - 9 Days


I Was Always Right Here  
Ashiko Tsurugi  
  
A/N: This was waiting to be written for such a long time... Oh well! ^_^ It's written now. So I beg of you to read it.  
  
Might I mention it was hard to write? This song means numerous things to me... And most of them hurt.  
  
Song: Good Friend  
Artist: 9 Days  
  
***  
  
Trunks stood at the gravesite, the cool ocean breeze swept through his long lavender hair. His peaceful blue eyes rested steadily at the headstone. Son Gohan, read the name. Two dates were displayed: Birthdate... and date of death.  
  
He knelt, hands resting on his knees.  
  
"Hey, Gohan," he whispered.  
  
The ocean breeze picked up for a brief moment, like a responce.  
  
"It's me... I'm back from the past..."  
  
He paused.  
  
"And I finished what you started."  
  
Lapping at the bottom of the cliff, the water rustled. A tiny tornado whirled around Trunks.  
  
Lack of words made him hesitate.  
  
-I used to think that you were someone else  
Then I'd lose my mind each day  
I used to think that I could help myself  
But it's true what they say  
There is no reason without a way-  
  
It didn't seem to matter.  
  
He wasn't sure if anything did, anymore.  
  
The androids were gone. Everyone was safe. Everyone could be happy.  
  
Except him.  
  
He wasn't needed anymore. He had gotten revenge for his best, and only, friend... the one that had left him when he was only 14.  
  
"Why did you leave me, Gohan? I miss you."  
  
-This is...  
Goodbye to you and me  
What a good friend you've been to me  
And I owe it all to you  
Every good thing that I do is you-  
  
It was Gohan that taught him every fighting technique, every stance, every simple motion. It was Gohan that taught him friendship. It was Gohan that made him feel loved.  
  
Gohan had willingly risked his life for Trunks. At first, Gohan had pulled him from training when it got too intense, then it was a couple days bedrest after the first battle, then Gohan lost his arm.  
  
That hadn't been the worst.  
  
Gohan went off to fight alone. Then, Trunks had found him, lying motionless in the devestated town.  
  
Tears stung his eyes.  
  
The moment came back in wave, after wave, after wave. The cry that even he didn't realize he was making. The sudden surge of power. The tears, hot on his cheeks. Then, his knees had given out. He fell to the ground, fists pounding against the pavement. The cracks ran around him, the raindrops coming down in a steady sheet.  
  
After that day, when the sky cried, he did too.  
  
-I used to wish that I was someone else  
Then I'd dream away the day  
Those dreams have made me into someone new  
And it's true what they say  
There is no better time than today-  
  
Trunks had done everything in his power to be like Gohan. He tried to adopt the attitude -- but instead it came moody and anti-social. Then, his mother had whispered the secret of "Hope!"  
  
"To the past," she announced, "we still have a chance with one timeline!"  
  
-If this is  
Goodbye to you and me  
What a good friend you've been to me  
And I owe it all to you  
Every good thing that I do is you-  
  
He agreed.  
  
The past... He would save Gokou. And in turn, he would save the father he never knew. He would save all of them...  
  
But most importantly, he would save Gohan!  
  
They didn't want his help...  
  
Especially, his father.  
  
Only Gohan was nice to him...  
  
And it made him feel safe. He almost wanted to confess everything he had ever felt for his friend.  
  
But, this Gohan was only a child.   
  
He couldn't feel those things for a CHILD.  
  
But, he couldn't help but feel them for the elder ego.  
  
-I am here  
I need to say  
That I will miss you everyday  
And it's true what they say  
There is no better time than today  
If this is-  
  
It wasn't a brotherly love... wasn't a fatherly love, either.  
  
He imagined the strong arm wrapping around his broad shoulders, delicate lips brushing tender spots on his neck.  
  
"I never left you," the illusion murmured, "I was always right here, Trunks."  
  
"I wish."  
  
"I never left you. I was always right here," repeated the voice.  
  
"Yep, very funny... My mind is playing tricks on me."  
  
He started to stand up, but felt a firm hand on his back, pressing him back to his knees.  
  
"I never left you," insisted the voice.  
  
Now, he really could feel the arm sliding about his torso. And a single, calloused hand tilted his head to the side, turning it.  
  
His eyes met with shining ebony, and his lips met with welcoming warmth.  
  
"I was always right here."  
  
-Goodbye to you and me  
What a good friend you've been to me  
If this is  
Goodbye to you and me  
Well, what good friends we will always be  
And I owe it all to you  
Every good thing that I do is you   
Every good thing that I do is you  
It's you-  
  
His mouth opened slightly, begging for more taste. His request was fufilled for a brief moment, then slowly, the new sensations faded away. Now Trunks could only hear the whisper of the wind, repeating, "I never left you..."  
  
"I - I know... You were helping me, the whole time..."  
  
He smiled, as the tears from the sky fell. It was with joy this time, he decided.  
  
"I ... I love.."  
  
-Every good thing that I do is you  
It's you  
Every good thing that I do  
Well I owe it all to you  
Every good thing that I do is-  
  
"...you..." 


End file.
